Toxic Doom
Rex gets poisoned and the rest of the team has to find a cure. Plot Flames, Frostbyte, Terranta and Tornadash are battling a poisonous green alien. (Alien) RAGH RAWR RAGH (Flames) DIE Flames shot fire at the alien. The alien roars and shoots a poison quill at Flames. The following freak-out may not be suitable for people who get scared easily. (Flames) AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OW OHMYGOSHWHATTHEHECKMANWHATTHEFUDGEISWRONGWITHYOUWHYDIDYOUDOTHATNOWI’MGONNADIENOWFUDGEYOU OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW Frostbyte, Terranta and Tornadash are staring at him in shock. (Flames) OWWWWW I’MGONNAFUDGINGDIEBECAUSEOFYOUIHATEYOUNOWIWILLKILLYOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Flames shoots the alien in the heart and turns back into Rex. His eyes glow dark blue for a second. (Rex) I feel kind of weird… DIE! (Ren) Do you guys think we should call an alien doctor? (Blast) Yes. (Candy) OK. The scene cuts to Ren taking Rex to an alley. She transforms and walks into a darkly lit room with Flames. A Galvan is standing on a table. (Galvan) Welcome. How may I help you? (Frostbyte) My brother got bitten by a poisonous alien. (Galvan)What did it look like? (Frostbyte) Well, it was green and it had 2 red eyes. It was slithering like a snake but it was the size of a python. (Galvan) Ah, a Diolitian. Its poison gives aliens a disease that makes them want to destroy everything. The only cure for it is sap from the Brilotius tree. The tree is located somewhere on Diolitia. I can teleport you there. The scene shows Frostbyte, Tornadash and Terranta in the same room. (Galvan) Are you ready? (Frostbyte, Terranta and Tornadash) Yes. (Galvan) Very well. There was a flash of green light and they disappeared. They reappear on Diolitia. (Galvan) I will be right here, waiting for you. Good luck on your quest. We see Rex at home. He is pummeling a chair. (Rex) DIE! The screen fades back to the rest of the team walking to a pit. (Frostbyte) How the heck are we gonna cross this pit?! (Terranta) Well, I can see a lever on the other side of it. We have to launch someone to the lever to see if it does something good. Frostbyte and Terranta look at Tornadash. They pick him up and throw him over the pit. (Tornadash) WHAT THE HECCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK- He started falling. (Tornadash) AAAAAAHHHH He uses his wind powers to push himself to the lever. He pulls it and the pit closes. Frostbyte and Terranta walk over it. The scene switch to a montage of Frostbyte, Tornadash and Terranta dodging obstacles. (Frostbyte) The cave! Tornadash runs to it. (Terranta) NO! Terranta and Frostbyte run after him. They are surrounded by Diolitians. (Diolitian) RAWR The team starts fighting the Diolitians but they knock out Terranta and Frostbyte. Tornadash looks angry. (Tornadash) FFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUU Tornadash starts flying around destroying Diolitians. (Tornadash) DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He kills all of them. Frostbyte and Terranta wake up. (Terranta)Wow. She gets the sap and they all walk back to the Galvan. (Galvan) I see you have gotten the sap. There was another flash of green light and they appear at the darkly lit room again. Terranta, Tornadash and Frostbyte go back home and see Ren and Rex’s house destroyed. Rex is standing on the upturned couch. (Blast) What the fudge happened?! (Rex) That’s another story. I MUST DESTROOOOYYYYYYYYYYYYYY- Ren throws the bottle of sap at him and he drinks it. (Rex) … What happened?! Candy pushes him off of the couch. THE END! Category:Episodes of Toxic Rain Category:Episodes Category:Toxic Rain Category:T-Rex